Obscure Relations
by ikot-ikot
Summary: Sometimes we don't realize how small the world is, and how the simple relationships of people around us can be so interesting, and be so life-changing. It's a series of short one-shots. New Chapter: Alex & Tom.
1. Promises

Ian && Yassen

-

Slowly, the taller man folded the papers and gently put it back in the envelope. Ian was watching him intently. His letter was longer, but Yassen read his twice, to make sure ha had not missed anything.

"He'd be safer with you."

Ian nodded his head, for lack of anything to say.

"Or at least you'll be able to raise him in a better environment. I would not want him to be around the likes of my people."

Ian frowned, "_Your_ people? Mind you, we're living in the same world. Besides, even if I gave him to you, you would not allow that. You'd probably lock him in a warehouse until he turns of age."

Yassen cracked a small smile, but he soon turned grim again.

"He is better off with you – I would not be able to show him the same affections that John had for his own son, unlike you. I do not have enough time."

Yassen did not need further explanations, as Ian completely understood him. The Russian was only trying to convince himself that this was the better choice, that _Ian_ was the better choice.

"Protect him."

Ian nodded, his expression turning serious again.

"Love him."

Ian maintained the eye contact with Yassen. He knew that after this, they could not risk another meeting for quite a while.

"Raise him how you think John and Helen would have."

"Of course."

"And don't let him ever forget how brave his parents were, and how much they loved him."

"Never. And what about you?"

"He does not need my presence in his life. If he ever will, then I will be there. As of now, leave me out of it."

"Do I tell him... about everything?"

"He is your charge, and that is your decision to make, Ian. If you think the time is right, then maybe you should."

Ian stood up and stretched, bones popping. "I can't believe I'm asking parenting advice from a contract killer. This just proves how my superb skills as a parent will be. Maybe... "

Yassen looked at him with all seriousness. "John chose you for a reason, Ian. Don't let him down. Don't let Alex down.

I know you grew up with John taking care of you, but he has told me that how through your teenage years he has already seen you as a man. He was so proud that you took care of yourself as if you were your own person. If you could handle yourself, then raising a little Rider demon would be no problem."

Ian gave a soft smile, already imagining what kind of hell Alex would raise in his quiet abode. Thank God he decided to get a two-floor house. If Alex was going to be the same boy he and John were in their childhood, then all hell would surely break loose, and maybe a little more.

"So..." Ian trailed off, but it was never an awkward silence between Yassen and him. Even the first time John had left them together they had gotten well on. Their personalities were almost polar opposites, but it was as if they cancelled each other out, balancing them.

Yassen met Ian's eyes under his lashes. They did not need words to be exchanged for this moment of mutual peace. They still had a long day until they would have to separate, and they wanted to spend it like the old days, minus a member of the trio. It was their first time together since John's death, but he was still united and present in his letters that he left for the two, younger men.

At the same time, they stood up and headed for the living room. Yes, just like the old days, because they both knew that once this day was over, there would be no telling what could happen as promises are kept and broken. Today, though, promises were just made, and they would not dwell on the past or the future. This moment was theirs to live.

_End._

-

It's a one shot that was supposed to be part of my spy_fest entry. But then I changed it. It was a series of one shots that I never completed. I might add some of the other one shots that I've finished. I felt sad for just leaving this in my folder for around 3 months.

Also, it's only slash if you want it to be.


	2. Letters from the Graveyard

Yassen && Alex

_Alex,_

_I am writing this as I leave you to Ian. I have promised your father that I would, at all costs, give anything for you to have a better life. A life unlike mine, your father's, or even your uncle's. You are barely 18 months old, but I want you to know how much your parents loved you – how much I love you, how much Ian loves you. I do not have the full details of your father's death, since some circumstances had cut off my communication with my acquantances. The death of your parents are surrounded with much controversy, but I am writing this letter to let you know what is in store for you, though maybe you have already gone through some events in life. I do not expect you to be reading this until you are of age, but some issues may force premature events to occur._

_I gave you up to your father's brother, Ian, because I know that he is more than capable of raising you. He may not always be there in every moment, but just know that in everything he does, he is thinking of you. In ever moment of dispair, fear and joy, he is thinking of you. You are that beacon who lights up hope in him, you are his reason to keep going on. The death of your parents and the discontinuation of any deliberate future encounters between us have greatly affected him. You are not here right now to redeem himself from his mistakes, or so he can feel like he has done something for John, or for anyone else. He is doing this for you, because your presence in his life has made all the difference._

_I am not a man of many words, and I am sure your uncle can attest to that – if he is still, hopefully, in the land of the living – nor am I much of a sentimental man. I may know how to charm a man or a woman to do what I bid them, but I do not know what to say to a child, teenager, or adult, who will be reading this more than a decade from now._

_In truth, I do not know what to expect from Ian. I have a clue with what he is planning, and that is for you to be prepared for the world. There is no 'real' world, because each day we live and breath is real and happening. At such a young age you could be exposed to a great number of things, and I hope that Ian will train you to know what to do._

_Maybe one day I will write another note, when I have more control of my emotions. I truly do not know what to say, when all I can see is John's face._

_Y.G._

_-_

_Dearest Alex,_

_What I did today can never be fully understood, and I do not think I will be able to justify my actions to you._

_Mere hours ago I killed your uncle, Ian. At the same time, I felt like I killed your childhood. I know that you are officially under the care of a government sector, no matter what the will of your father dictates._

_Do you remember the last time I wrote to you? It was more than ten years ago. I never told you what Ian and I spoke of before you were handed over, but one of them was the conflict of our jobs. I do not know if you are aware of his true occupation, but I am not the one who should be explaining it. At whatever age you are when you will be reading this, I am sure that you are concious of what he really is. What he really was._

_I want you to understand that Ian and I have come to an agreement. As long as it does not hurt you in any physical manner, then our personal affairs will not hinder us from our jobs. We work on opposite sides, and we promised to each other and ourselves that our obligations shall not be affected by what has happened in the past._

_Aside from that, we have agreed that when his time is over, I shall be the one to take you under my wing. As of the moment, that is not possible, unless I want to bring you more harm than good. One day, I will be back for you, hopefully sooner than later._

_Yassen_

_-_

_Alex,_

_I could not believe my eyes when I first saw you with the whole affair with Sayle. I could not believe that THEY involved you. I am not blaming your heritage, but it has more than likely affected their decision in picking you for this job, aside from your upbringing in the hands of Ian._

_I never did plan to write these much letters to you, and I am a very well organized man. I try to plan and think through all of what I will be doing, but always still unpredictable. But I know that I have written so much but gave so little. There is no way for me to write what I truly want to say, but I never thought that I would see you so soon. Ian raised you to face challenges like these, but you are only fourteen, from what I remember. You should not be doing this, and they should not be making you. I know that they have their ways of making you go against your will, of manipulating you like a rag doll, but all I can say is hang on. There will always be people, or maybe just a singular person, who cares more about you more than you may think. They may not show it, you may not even know them, or you may hate them with a passion, but never forget that your parents, and Ian, are watching over you, protecting you._

_It's cheesy, and I almost disgust myself for writing these words, but know that I will always be here for you. Not only because you are John Rider's son or for the sole reason that I promised him so much things, but because I love you. I know this makes me sound like a creepy old man, but hear me out. I wanted you to be the son I never had, but I never had the chance to achieve that. Giving you to Ian was hard. I wanted to snatch you away and prove John wrong that his brother was the better choice, but I knew he really was. I would have tried, to the greatest measures, but I know that it will not be enough for any child, and especially not for you._

_Now that Ian is dead, and knowing that I caused you this pain, I am hoping to make it up to you. As of now, writing this letter, I do not know how, because killing your last living family and father-figure is not something I can easily repay, even if I had all the money in the world._

_One day, Alex, I will come to you, and let you choose the path you want to take. By bringing you into this world, as much as I know that I told you that you do not belong here, MI6 will not stop. They have taken your childhood, or is in the process of doing so, beacuse they will not stop with what they are doing. They will keep using you, but hopefully you find someone there, in MI6 or some other branch, that you will learn to trust._

_If I ever get the chance Alex, I will let you decide if you want a new life, maybe not free from what you are as you can never forget, but at least liberated from the hands of your employers. If I am not able to, and I do not get a chance to repay you, then all I can ask is your forgiveness. As undeserving as I am, I am still a man who seeks maybe not for your acceptance, but at least for your understanding._

_Cossack_

_-_

_Dear Alex,_

_This is the umpteenth time we have met. Next thing I know I'm in the same room with you and Mr. Cray. For all I know, it will happen within a week, and knowing you, it is not that unlikely. This will probably be my last letter for a long, long time. Or maybe not as long as I am thinking. I cannot tell the future, but hopefully there will be more to come._

_Some situations right now have produced unfavorable circumstances that may endanger not only myself, but also the few whom I hold dear to my heart. I am sure that you have a lot of unanswered questions, and I am sure you know now who I am._

_When I saw you aboard the _Fer de Lance_, I thought some cruel god decided to play tricks on me, tempting me with your presence. You have no idea how much I wanted you to stay, to come with me, but aside from my foolish companions, it would be detrimental for both of us. You have yet to understand my reasons, and I had too much tasks at hand that; knowing you, you could, or should I say _would_, hinder me from accomplishing_

_Another thing, I am not sorry for testing you during that bullfight, though forgive me for having Franco as an accomplice. Don't get me wrong. That man does not deserve to be forgiven for what he attempted to do. Maybe you do not see what I am trying to make you understand, that all this is not just a dangerous game. It is a dangerous _reality_ that John would never have wanted for you, or at least not at such a young age. You have so much more to discover and accomplish. I admit that at your age my life was not any better, but I hoped that with what you have you would not be experienceing what you are put through now. I don't think anyone can understand what you are going through. If other boys think puberty is hard, how much more for a lone boy like you? One of a kind, even terrorist organizations do not train children as young as fourteen._

_I regret a lot of things in life Alex, and sadly, meeting you is not one of them. I should, for the sake of John and Ian. They would not like what has happened to you these past few months, and I feel so helpless watching them do this to you. My selfish reasons have made me look forward to every meeting we get, but I am always afraid that it will be our last. Each time you look at me, it is as if you want to condemn me for my sins, but I also see John in you. You won't give in without a fight, no matter the cost._

_I feel as if I'm babbling, and still I have not explained anything. Damian will not stop with his incessant yelling for my services. Expect me to write more, I surely will after this Eagle Strike business blows over._

_Until the next,_

_Yassen Gregorovich_

-

This chapter sucked ass. I have no idea how to make these kinds of things, but hell, I tried. And I failed. So I'd rather not do it ever again.

Implied Ian/Yassen if you want it to be.

I keep jumping topics, in the middle of the paragraphs no less. And I have no idea how to fix it. My train of thought does not operate in a straight track. And obviously there will be no more letters as Yassen did not live to see Alex after Eagle Strike. OR DID HE?!?!?!

Anyway this A/N is long because I will do some explaining. I post the chapters according to when I finish it and from the title it's just snapshots/ficlets about two people or groups of people. Random things with a story trying to be made. I'm just doing this for fun while I procrastinate on 'Teach Me'. I have, like, 3 half-done chapters and after this I have 2 that are already done. So, yeah. And they're all short. Heh. Also, the two people the chapter is about is at the top of the page because I didn't want to put them on the chapter titles.


	3. For One Night Only

Alex && K-Unit

_Dedicated to my spy_fest recipient. Wouldn't have done this if it weren't for you and I mean that in a good way._

His bags dropped on the floor like a ton of bricks, dust clouding around and settling on his belongings.

"Snake and I get dibs on the double." Eagle went straight to the furthest bed and dropped his duffel bags on the floor, kicking it under the bed. Snake frowned at him, cocking his head to the side as he counted the beds again. Three. No matter how many times he blinked, only three beds came into his vision. Maybe there was another room...

"Wolf, you and I can share the bed," Ben, known as Fox in the unit, gave him an appeasing smile. "That way, Cub can have his privacy."

Wolf scoffed, ignoring the silent boy behind them. "I don't think so. The runt can sleep with you. I'm the biggest – " Eagle snickered and Wolf launched a pillow at him. "As I was saying, I am horizontally challenged, so I think it would be better for the both of us to separate. I might crush you in your sleep, Fox. I'm sure Cub won't mind, will you, Cub?"

Alex just shrugged and sat on the only unoccupied bed, in the middle.

Ben walked up to him and Alex realized that if he slept on this side, he'd be facing Wolf. _No thanks_. He shifted and tried to scoot over closer to Eagle and Snake.

"Maybe Eagle should stay with you." Alex turned to Fox and didn't see Eagle blanch at his words, Snake just smiling lightly. "Snake's tall, so that way you and Eagle won't hit each other with flying limbs or anything."

Fox laughed at his suggestion and Alex rolled his eyes. _Just wondering. Didn't have to laugh about it._

Fox clapped him on the back and Alex tried not to flinch away.

"Believe me, Cub, there will be a _lot _of flying limbs and other things tonight."

Alex's head scrunched and his eyebrows knitted together. Then it hit him, his mouth turning into the shape of an O.

Alex tried to crack a smile and said, "Well, I'd still prefer that than facing a nightmare the whole night." Alex surreptitiously cast a glance in the unit leader's direction, and everyone laughed except for the target of the remark.

-

Nothing could be heard in the room except for the clanking and scraping of utensils across metal plates. Dinner was served in their special cabin, a first for the unit. They could do with this special treatment for a while, but it was not good to get too comfortable.

"So, Cub, how's life?" The nearly silent night was broken by Eagle's quite random question, but all of them were probably bursting to ask Cub a question, somewhere along the same lines.

Alex shrugged and gave a noncommittal answer. "Nothing much."

"_Nothing much?_ From what I've heard, you've been through _too_ much."

Alex saw Snake from under his bangs, elbowing Eagle to shut up.

"Yeah? Well, since I don't trust what comes out of your mouth Eagle, then why should I trust what you hear?"

Wolf smirked and tried to stifle a laugh, snorting his food instead. He tried to cough it out without looking too obvious. In the small room they were in, it was hard to miss, even for Eagle.

"Got a nut stuck in there, Wolf? Hey Snake, I think he need the Heimlich maneuver. Hurry!"

Snake rolled his eyes and poked Eagle with his spork. "Shut it Eagle. You're more hyper than a six year old."

"Better now than bouncing off the wall and onto our beds while we sleep," Ben announced, putting down his plate and gulping down the rest of his water.

"Oh," Eagle started, "I'll be only jumping on one bed tonight, and it sure as hell won't be yours, as much as I know you want me to."

That elicited a laugh from Alex but Wolf berated the immature soldier. "Eagle! Not in front of the kid."

"I'm already fifteen, just so you know." Alex huffed and his almost serene mood dissipated along with Wolf's patience. The burly man knocked Snake on the head, who in turn punched Eagle on the arm.

"Knock it off," Ben warned. "I'm getting a head ache from all of you. Eagle, stop with the innuendo; Snake, a little help with discouraging your partner please; Wolf, do not condone violence; Alex, bed by zero-twenty-two-hundred."

The room turned silent. Then, "So it's '_Alex'_ now, huh?" Of course, it was Eagle.

-

Eagle/Snake is bluntly insinuated. I was supposed to make it longer but I got lazy. Might do a follow-up. It feels so... I don't know the English word for it. Anyway the ending was too abrput, to explain what I mean.

Oh yeah, none of the chapters are beta'd. Doop-dee-doo... Posting this in the Delhi Airport. Can't wait to go home!!!


	4. The Things We Do

Alex && Mrs. Jones

"You do understand, Alex, that we're doing this for you?"

"Does it matter if I do or not?" Alex paused simply for effect. Her silence did nothing to reassure him of MI6's love. "I'd still have to go with it anyway."

Tulip Jones frowned in her seat and leaned forward to rest her arms on her desk.

"Well, in any case, you will be the first to evacuate, and Ms. Starbright will shortly follow. Although you will not remain or engage in physical contact, we are not cutting off all communication you have with her."

Alex knew it was the closest he was going to get in a bargain, so he just nodded. No reason to put up a futile fight. Maybe if Blunt were here, just for the hell of it. Mostly to irritate the placid head of MI6, though. He may not be an expert in reading the emotions or body language of people, but he knows what a twitching eyelid meant. So, unless Alan Blunt had a muscle disorder in his face, then Alex was pretty sure a vein would be throbbing and popping out of the man's head if he were a cartoon.

"Pack all necessities for a six week trip. Think of it as a vacation," _Vacation_. They had said those words so many times, and never, not _once_ did it ever come true. "Also your destination will not be disclosed to you or any other civilian. We're just taking precautions here, Alex."

Alex shrugged and butted in, "Another question, what about this thing called _school_? Maybe you've heard about it?"

Alex knew by now that his schooling would not matter. He did not need most of the useless topics they taught in a normal English school if he were to work for MI6. He didn't want to, but there was almost no way of escaping it. Besides, if he ever did need a diploma, MI6 would take care of it. His lessons were just a reminder that he was still a minor, a schoolboy, and that he was like any other kid in Brookland – plus a few other things.

"We will be providing mentors to educate you in your current subjects that you are taking in school. Your GCSE's are coming up and they will prepare you. I hope that under their tutelage you may keep up, or even accelerate your education, amongst your other peers."

Alex shrugged, "Okay."

The simple act unnerved Tulip Jones. Alex was _never_ so willing and cooperative. In fact, Mrs. Jones had back-up plans – blackmail material, really – ready for action in the event that Alex would not agree to the idea of relocating.

"Thank you for agreeing so quickly, Alex. You see how easy it is if you don't put up an argument everytime you are dealt with a situation?"

Alex cocked his head to the side, his expression blank, and stood up to leave. "If I didn't put up a fight in some situations, I'd be dead right now."

He turned around and walked out of the almost-familiar doors of the woman's office.

"Bye, Mrs. Jones. Don't forget to pick me up by seven."

Alex closed the door behind him, leaving Tulip to rethink what happened, and what she undoubtedly did, to the sweet boy Ian had always raved about.

-

This is, quite obviously, before the K-Unit episode. And also this is AU-ish. And there is a story/plot. Sort of. And yes, they're short. I'm just doing this for fun, so I'm just writing whatever the hell comes into my mind at the current moment. Tom and Alex coming up next :) I'll post it in a few days...


	5. Battlescars

Alex && Tom

_Inspired by my former team mates in my old football team :)_

Tiny bits of scab were scattered across the small mat, some were white and some were brownish-red.

"Tom, that is really disgusting."

"Hey, I got it from a pretty heinous foul from the last game, which, may I remind you, you went AWOL on. And come on, Alex, as if you haven't got any."

Tom wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Alex, implying his heroic wounds from past missions.

"Let me bask in the glory of my battlescars. It is what makes me a man."

Alex rolled his eyes the same time he rolled on the mat and onto is stomach, away from the scab flakes littered on the floor.

He hated that word. _Battlescars_. He could not believe that he and his teammates used to say that before. Scratches, fully open wounds, anything they got from a football game, even just a scrimmage, was declared a battlescar. Torn skin from a tough fight for the ball, or a big laceration from a wrong dive.

Now the word just seemed violating, as if every time Tom and the rest of the team said those words, Alex wanted to show them what _real _battlescars looked like.

Bullet wounds. Stitches. Burnt skin. Stab marks. Broken minds. Real pain and torture.

But he knew better than to cave in, even to Tom. He was still living in the fantasy that spies were the coolest people in the world, next to criminal masterminds and assassins. How Alex would love to introduce him to his family and maybe even Yassen. His uncle was probably the closest to James Bond that he would get, and that was already stretching it.

Alex could feel Tom's sudden turn of seriousness beside him. He waited for what his best friend would ask.

"Do _you_ have scars too, Alex?" Tom asked silently, as if afraid to intrude. "I mean not like ours..."

Alex sighed, "Yeah. I understand."

"Does it hurt?"

Alex cocked his head to the side. He promised after one of his missions that he would never lie to his best friend, maybe skirt around the truth or hide it from the boy. But he would never lie. He was tired of lying.

"Sometimes."

Tom nodded solemnly beside him, as if he decided on something so important.

"Okay." And Tom, who could just not help himself, added, "I bet girls would _adore_ your scars. Makes you look like a bad gangster boy."

Alex looked at his friend of how many years and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I always thought of _that_ as one of the benefits I get from all my pain."

Tom, being Tom, totally overlooked the palpable sarcasm.

Probably one of the shortest, if not the shortest. And I don't think battlescar is one word, but no need to get so technical... It is fanfiction after all (What with some of the really bad grammar and atrocious spelling, mine isn't exactly a Cardinal Sin). The ending is weird but oh well. Toodles ;)

P.S. OMFG I totally forgot to post. In fact, It feels like I was wiped out of the face of the internet. I swear my summer break revolved around "eat, sleep, swim" And I feel bad for forgetting to update about everything and in fact I'm breaking records for staying so long off the internet. I haven't touched my facebook in WEEKS. That and I went on a Prison Break Marathon inspired by a hangman game on my friend's leg during a competition. So... yeah. I hopw you like this chapter which has been sitting around the laptop since earli April.


End file.
